Marked by Him
by cubanagurl
Summary: Dracula visits The Valerious Manor and sees a baby he'll never forget


Marked by Him……….

This is about that night…that night Dracula discovered the baby he'll never forget……

It was dark. The night would chill a human to the bone. The wind was so strong, that no one went out to experience it. The village of Vaseria was covered in blankets of snow. All was silent. On a hill, stood a manor. A manor known as the Valerious Manor. The Valerious was to protect this village, and to destroy the creature. That creature was Dracula. Lily Valerious sang a lullby that her mother sang to her also. The infant cuddled in the blanket. Safe in it's craddle. At least that's what Lily thought. A young boy stared at the infant from the doorway. He loved his new sibbling. His vow was to protect her. From the dangers of the forest. Especially, Dracula. '' Mama?'',the boy whispered. ''Yes, son?'', Lily answered. '' Will I be able to help Papa kill Dracula,so that I can protect my sister?'' the boy asked. Lily smiled. She was glad that her son would protect his sister. '' I am sure you could, but i don't want you to get hurt.'', Lily answered. Her son hugged his mother. '' Don't worry about me, Mama. I'll be fine'', the boy said bravely. _Boom!_Lily winced ,and so did her son. The boy then started shaking in fright. '' What was that, Mama?'', the boy asked. Lily just scanned every inch of the room. Her son was still eager for an answer. '' Stay back.'', Lily stated defendingly. The boy stood there clueless. '' Why?'', they boy asked. Lily stood in front of her son. '' Just do it!'', Lily exclaimed. Suddenly, the window broke revealing a creature so frightning. Lily knew who it was. Her son just shivered.

There stood a man. All dressed in black. A cape escapaded from his neck to the floor. His long hair was made into a ponytail. Lily looked at him with disgust. The man smiled. '' Why, hello Lily. It's a pleasure to see you. And , your son, Velkan. Your son, I see, is growing up.'', the man said with that Trannslvanian accent. Lily kept covering Velkan. '' It's a pleasure to see you, too, Dracula. What are you doing here, anyway?'', Lily asked. Dracula walked around the room, looking at every inch the room. ''Just a little visit, perhaps. Hmm.. and what do we have here? Another child, perhaps?'', Dracula questioned curiously. He put his hands on the railing of the craddle. He was about to touch the infant, when Lily ran and grabbed the baby, holding it tight. Dracula still gave that smile. '' What's the matter? You think I am going to take your baby?'', Dracula said tauntingly. Lily frowned, still clutching the baby,then Dracula chuckled. Lily slowly put the baby back in the cradle, and quickly grabbed a sword. '' Go away!'', Lily shouted. Dracula pretended to have a sad face. '' You really want me to go away so soon? I've only just came here. Besides, it'll be fun watching you die!'', Dracula exclaimed. Suddenly, Dracula pushed Lily, and pinned her against the wall. ''Now, let's see... how should i kill you, huh?'', Dracula teased. Velkan hid in the shadows. He was afraid. His father wasn't around. Voris was hunting. Finally getting her strength back, Lily shoved Dracula, and ran out of the room.

''You can't run from me, Lily'', Dracula's voice echoed. Lily kept running, trying to not listen to Dracula's teasing and lectures. She ran allover the house, with Dracula still following her. Lily then didn't hear his voice anymore. She stopped. She stayed quiet. The only sounds heard, was the beating of her heart. Lily then heard breathing. She turned and saw Dracula. ''You ran, but of course couldn't hide.'', Dracula stated with a smirk. '' You are really immature Dracula,you know that?'', Lily said. Her words didn't effect him.'' Perhaps, you are just not used to the prescence of me.'', Dracula replied. Lily was about to strike, but then felt a pain that made her stop. She looked down and saw a knife struck on her heart. She looked back up, seeing Dracula's wicked smile. Lily then collapsed on the floor. Then, she died. Velkan heard a thud. he peaked into the room Lily was in, finding her dead. Velkan gasped, and ran back to the room where is baby sister was in. He cried in a corner, but covered his mouth when Dracula entered the room. He watched him carefully, seeing what he would do next. Dracula walked to where the crib was. He looked down on the baby. He was about to put a mark to kill the infant when it grows up, but then took second look at the baby. He didn't notice the beauty of the baby. The baby looked like a sleeping angel. Dracula smiled. He has never seen so much a beauty of a held it. Perhaps, when this baby grows up, she may become his bride. He did a mark on the child that no other vampire can do. A mark that someday she shall be his. Gently, he put the baby back in the cradle, and fled the manor. Velkan stepped out. He was shocked that Dracula didn't kill the baby.

Velkan carried the baby looking at the mark. He vowed that he would protect her, but in this case, kill Dracula. He'll never let him take her away........


End file.
